


Stay With Us

by Ljparis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alderaan, Canon Divergence - Revenge of the Sith, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljparis/pseuds/Ljparis
Summary: A look into the lives and relationship of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bail and Breha Organa; or, a decision is made about Luke & Leia after their birth.AU from the end of Episode III.





	Stay With Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rachaelizame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/gifts).



> Thank you to Atticus and Ashley for the quick betas.

Bail pulled Obi-Wan aside not long after Padmé had passed, while the newborn twins were being tended to by the medical droids. He palmed his elbow, stepped closer than he would have in public. "You'll come with me to Alderaan," Bail said quietly, the request firm but not an order. "We'll take the twins and raise them there."

Obi-Wan hesitated, his lips pursed in thought. He inclined his head, glanced at Bail. "It might be better to separate them," he said after a moment, his voice tired, weary. "Yoda will know what's best." 

Bail's fingers squeezed Obi-Wan's arm. "Breha will never forgive me, forgive either of us, if I let you go away." He knew Obi-Wan well enough, more than well enough, to know the plan he was already forming. Take the twins, hide them away, lay low, keep everyone from the Emperor. 

The Jedi cleared his throat and stepped away as Yoda hobbled into the room. "Separate them we must," he said calmly. Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow at Bail, a subtle way of saying 'I told you so.' "Safe from the Emperor, they must be." 

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'll take Luke to Tatooine, to his aunt and uncle, where I can watch over him." 

He and Yoda both looked expectantly to Bail. The Organas' difficulty in having a child of their own was well-known. "Of course we'll take the girl," Bail said. "My wife and I have always wanted a baby girl." His gaze fell heavily on Obi-Wan. "She will be loved with us." And you, Bail continued without speaking. You and Luke and all of us. He cleared his throat. "May I offer an alternative?" Bail asked quietly. "While I have no doubt as to the safety of Leia on Alderaan, I am concerned that neither Breha nor I will be able to attend to any Force-related issues that come up. I assume that, as Skywalker's children, they will be Force-sensitive. Would it perhaps then make more sense to have Master Kenobi and both twins join us on Alderaan, everyone all together?"

Obi-Wan began to object and Bail knew he had a host of reasons for it, all of which Bail was prepared to argue against. But it was Yoda who spoke, thoughtfully. "Of their sensitivity, we do not know," he said. "A good idea this is. Mask their presence in the Force, Obi-Wan will. Raised together, the twins will be." 

Bail tried and failed to hide the smile that tugged at his mouth. He noticed that Obi-Wan looked also somewhat brighter about the decision, even clouded that he was with the losses of Padmé and Anakin. "We will leave for Alderaan immediately," he said. When he passed Obi-Wan to go make the preparations for Tantive IV to leave, he brushed his hand past the Jedi's. 

Yes, this was a better decision for all involved.

\--

As soon as Bail and Obi-Wan were able to have a moment alone en route to Alderaan, they took it. The two infants slept in a makeshift bassinet an arm's length away, their tiny heads pressed together and their arms entwined, as if they didn't want to be apart. Bail was glad they didn't have to be. He reached for Obi-Wan's hand and brought it up to his mouth. "I called ahead to Breha. She's expecting us. All of us. She's very glad to see you again. It's been too long since you've spent time with us on Alderaan." 

"That could have been rectified if she left the planet now and again to join us on Coruscant." 

Bail smiled. "True, yes, but we both know how happier she is in Aldera with the mountains as her backdrop then among the crowded, dark streets of Corusanti."

Obi-Wan tipped his cheek against Bail's shoulder, not responding. He sighed heavily and adjusted himself so that he could see the twins better. 

Even Bail, without a sensitivity to the Force, could feel it ripple between Obi-Wan and the babies. He lifted a hand to the back of Obi-Wan's neck, snaked his fingers into his hair. "I'm sorry," he said. "Through all of this, I haven't asked you how are you or what can I do for you." 

Obi-Wan set his hand on Bail's thigh. "This is good," he said. "Thank you." There was more that needed to be said, but Bail also knew that this was important, this moment when Obi-Wan could drop his defenses and allow himself to be seen as tired and weary. They both knew there were only a few people ever who he could do this with, and Padmé was dead and Anakin lost. 

"You never have to thank me for being here for you," Bail whispered. 

Obi-Wan's reached for Bail's hand before he fell asleep.

\--

Breha Organa, queen of Alderaan, prided herself on her patience. However, as she waited for her husband's ship to make its descent to the planet and land on the landing pad at the palace, she found herself incapable of not pacing. Her private sitting room had a direct view of the pad and the sky above it, and she stopped by the window now and again, her face tilted up into the sunlight. It had been a few months since Bail had been at home, longer since Obi-Wan had joined him, and much too long without the cry of a baby. Everything in anticipation of their arrival had been taken care of, from the nursery to space made for Obi-Wan in their lives. All she needed now was for the ship to arrive. 

Her stomach fluttered as she caught sight of the Tantive for slowing through the blue sky and landing. She stood at the window, trying to temper her smile and caught Bail's eye when he looked up to where he knew she'd be waiting. He touched the Jedi's arm, just barely, and then Obi-Wan looked up at her too. Her smile widened and she watched them as they disappeared into the palace.

She turned, ready to meet them at the door when they came up. Her husband entered first and Breha met him halfway across the room. "Bail," she breathed out. He leaned down to kiss her warmly in greeting. She reached for Obi-Wan as she turned from her husband, her arms sliding around him. She kissed him too. "Ben," she said, her nickname for him sliding easily from the tongue. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well, Brey," he said, his voice low as he brushed his fingertips against her cheek. Bail's hand found its way to her back, warm and comfortable between her shoulder blades. 

"There's time enough for us later," she said, squeezing Obi-Wan's elbow. "Now, where are our babies?" She looped each of her arms in each of theirs and waited a moment for one of them to lead them all to the nursery. 

The twins were sleeping when the trio walked in and Breha extracted herself from the two men. She stopped in front of their shared crib and cooed, taken immediately by the two tiny bundles holding hands. She glanced over her shoulder at the two men behind her and smiled slyly. "Look at what the two of you have done," she said. "They're wonderful." 

The twin on the left - Leia - opened her big brown eyes and blinked very purposefully up at Breha. She reached in, gathering the baby girl into her arms. She cradled her dark-haired head in the crook of her elbow. "Hello there little one," she whispered as she smoothed her fingers against Leia - her daughter's - cheek. Still in the crib, Luke woke up fussing. 

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "They prefer to be touching," he said. 

"Yes, they get cranky if they're apart too long," Bail chimed in. 

Obi-Wan lifted Luke gently from the crib and moved beside Breha, his free hand settling easily on her hip. "It's a good thing Bail convinced us not to separate them," he said. 

Breha leaned back against Obi-Wan, shifting so that Leia could find her brother nearby. "This is lovely," she sighed. Obi-Wan kissed her temple. Breha looked over at her husband, his figure blurry with the tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she said again. 

Bail crossed to them both and enveloped them all - Breha, Obi-Wan, Luke, and Leia - into his arms.

\--

It was taking longer than she anticipated for all of them to find the right rhythm together. Even with the assistance of their droids and other palace help - a wet nurse especially - it was an adjustment period for Breha. The biggest adjustment, though, was having Bail home for an extended period of time, Obi-Wan with him. She was used to having her own space, spreading out in her extra-large bed, the silence that came when there weren't other people sleeping with her. She enjoyed that time alone, but she cherished the time she was able to have with both men with her. 

She woke slowly, confused for a moment before she heard the shrill cry of a baby. Luke, she thought, Luke usually cried in the middle of the night. 

The bed around her shifted. "No, I've got him tonight," Bail said in a hushed tone from the other side of the bed. Breha turned onto her back and adjusted her cheek to see her husband sitting up in bed, Obi-Wan beside him. 

"I can go," he said. 

"I've got this," Bail insisted. He bent down to kiss Obi-Wan, lingering a moment before he got out of bed and pulled on his robe. He closed the bedroom door as he left. 

A minute later, Luke's cries lessened and Breha sighed. 

"He's very good with them," Obi-Wan said. He moved closer to her and curled an arm over her waist, rough fingertips brushing against her hip. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her bare shoulder. 

"I always knew he would be a great father," Breha whispered. "You both are." She turned to face him, placed her fingertips into his hair. She kissed him slowly, leaning in closer to enjoy his warmth. 

Obi-Wan pulled back first, resting his forehead against hers. "Brey," he said, an urgent edge to his tone. "You know I can't stay here." He looked at her, swallowed hard. "Bail doesn't want to hear it but -" 

She stopped him. "I don't want to hear it either. There's no reason for you not to remain here with us."

"There are multiple reasons, my dearest, you know that. Palpatine will eventually move into this sector, and there is only so much I can do to keep my presence masked. Besides, you and Bail have a planet to rule together." 

She maneuvered so that she could cup the sides of his neck, keep him close. "We want you here with us," she said quietly but firmly. "We love you, Ben. I love you." 

"I love you too," he said, "but that doesn't change my mind." 

She kissed him again. "Stubborn man," she said, shaking her head. He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes. "Bail will be harder to convince than me." Especially because, she thought, she wasn't convinced about this at all.

\--

"I really wish you didn't insist that this was the only option," Bail said, putting a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder to stop him from continuing down the lawn to the awaiting speeder. "You belong here with us. The twins need you." 

Obi-Wan slung his bag over his shoulder and grasped Bail's hand in both of his. He looked up at him. I want what's best for the twins," he said, "and for you and Breha. This is for the best. I will be able to provide for the safety of all of you better if I'm not here with you." 

The discussion, argument really, had been had by all three of them, by each combination of the threesome, and yet Bail still wanted to argue again. Years and years of politics and diplomacy and neither he nor Breha could convince their lover to remain with them. "There's really nothing I can say, is there?" he said, resigned. 

Obi-Wan shook his head. The two men embraced, their lips searching for the other's. "Breha won't come out to see me off." Obi-Wan glanced at the palace, up at the windows of the queen's sitting room where the early morning sunlight reflected the view of lake and mountains off the glass. He knew Breha was standing just on the other side. 

Bail shook his head. "She said she was tired of crying." 

Obi-Wan nodded. He squeezed Bail's hands and kissed him again. Neither of them said the words good-bye, even as Obi-Wan got onto the speeder and headed away from the palace. Bail didn't expect him to turn back, but was still disappointed that he didn't.

\--

"I'm going to win!" Leia shouted triumphantly as she ran up the hill. She stumbled slightly as it grew steeper. She was determined to beat her brother up to the top, even though her papa, who had come with them on this hike, warned her not to go too far ahead of him. How easy it was to lose him amidst all the trees. 

The rock she next used as a handhold to steady herself was loose, and she stumbled when it broke away, rolling past her down the slope. The momentary unsteadiness didn't phase her and Leia pushed herself onto the flat top and stood up. She brushed herself off, flicked the hair loose from its braids off her forehead and looked down. "I beat you." 

Her papa and twin brother came around the bend and Luke of course spotted her first. He pointed up and the expression on her papa's face turned from worry to anger. 

Leia's smile faltered, only briefly. 

"Leia," her papa said sternly. "We talked about this. I can't believe you disobeyed me again. Your mother -" 

But she tuned him out, distracted suddenly by the pulsing of the air around her, almost as though it was alive. It shimmered around her, made the hair on her arms prickle. She heard her papa as if from in a vacuum. She turned to look down the trail and found the dark, narrow opening of a cave in front of her. 

"Leia, are you even listening to me?" her papa boomed.

She wasn't. She was listening to the cave. Without even acknowledging her papa and brother down below, Leia walked as if in a trance to the dark opening. Though she heard Luke shout at her - why did it sound like he was inside of her head? - she ignored him. The feeling, the pressure, of the air around her intensified as she stepped into the darkness to find that it wasn't really dark there at all. 

"Hello," she said, neither expecting nor not expecting a response. It occurred to her that she should perhaps be scared, but she only felt alive, calm, comforted almost. When a man with graying hair, odd-looking robes, and full beard stepped out from the shadows, Leia didn't even flinch. She knew this man. Knew him from stories her mam and papa told her, from holos scattered throughout the palace.

"Obi," she said, brow furrowed. But how could he be here when her parents had told her he had gone away long ago? 

"You know who I am," the man croaked as though he hadn't spoken for a long time. 

She nodded, just barely. "Are you Obi-Wan Kenobi?" 

He inclined his head. "I am." 

The young girl's face broke into a bright smile and she launched herself at him, hugging him around the waist, her face pressed into his robes. "They said that you'd gone." 

Obi-Wan didn't understand precisely how this little miniature version of Padmé had found him, this little girl with big brown eyes that he remembered blinking up at him from a bassinet. She spoke like Bail did, firmly and as though she could say nothing else, but with Breha's calm, inquisitive expression on her face. "I did go away," he said after a moment, "but I've been right here." 

They both heard her name called just outside the cave. Papa didn't sound very happy at all. 

"You should go to your father," Obi-Wan said, retreating back into the shadows. 

She reached out and grabbed hold of his hand. "Come with me." 

"It would be better for everyone if I remained here. It is very good to see you, Leia. You look just like your mother."

She was well aware that she looked nothing like Breha Organa, but the compliment warmed her all the same. "No," she said, refusing to let go of his hand. "Papa! Luke! I'm in the cave." 

"Leia, what do you think you are doing?" her papa said angrily, but the moment he entered the cave his entire demeanor changed. He looked the same way, Leia thought, as he did when he came home from a long stay on Coruscant and saw her mother for the first time in months. His face softened. He relaxed. Leia dropped Obi-Wan's hand and stepped aside. 

Her papa embraced Obi-Wan tightly. Not for the first time in her life, Leia felt the love and affection here on a visceral level. It filled her from head to toe, warming her up as though she was the one enveloped in this embrace. 

"You've been here all these years?" Bail asked in disbelief.

Obi-Wan hung his head. "Iit was for the best." He repeated the same refrain from years ago.

"You're coming home with us," Bail rushed on without giving Obi-Wan a chance to respond. "You've gone this long undetected, here. There is no reason to think the same wouldn't be true at the palace. Breha will have my head if I allow you to remain here." Obi-Wan shook his head but Bail touched his face, silencing him. "No arguments."

Leia giggled, clapping a hand over her mouth. She knew that tone. "He doesn't like being told no," she whispered conspiratorially to Obi-Wan.

"I know," the man said. He looked at Bail, the tug of a smile at the corner of his mouth. Obi-Wan nodded. "You'll hear no arguments from me."

\--

The Organas had always been a happy family, the palace filled with life and laughter, but with the return of Obi-Wan it felt even fuller. Through supper and even dessert (which Leia was allowed to eat even though she had disobeyed her father), the family was smiling, affectionate with one another. Breha hardly spent a moment without her hand in Obi-Wan's or fingers brushing his arm. Bail's knee settled against his whenever they sat, their shoulders touching when they stood. 

Once they had sent the twins to bed, however, Breha nearly tripped over herself to join Obi-Wan on the sofa, pulling him close. She kissed him, drawing it out, her palms pressed against his bushy beard. "Oh how good it is to see you, Ben," she breathed out. "I can even forgive you for the state of your beard."

Bail sat on Obi-Wan's other side, arm slung casually around him as though he had never been absent from this sofa and their lives. 

"I have missed you both very much," Obi-Wan said sincerely. He cleared his throat and turned to rest his forehead against Bail's temple. He pulled his hand into his lap. 

"Then you'll stay, of course," Breha said.

Obi-Wan said nothing. 

"We need you," Bail said, seriously. "The twins need you. B and I - we can't do this without you. We don't want to do this without you."

All three of them knew he meant more than raising two children. The children of Anakin Skywalker had more Force-sensitivity in their little finger than most Jedi. 

Breha tucked her chin over Obi-Wan's shoulder and breathed out. "Bail's right. We all need you. Stay with us." 

He squeezed her hand, pressed his mouth against her hair. "Very well, he said, "then I'll stay."

**Author's Note:**

> What a wonderful trio to write about this year. I really enjoyed getting into their heads and exploring this wonderful AU world on Alderaan with Obi-Wan, Bail, and Breha. The Organas are my favorite, and adding Obi-Wan to the mix was so much fun. 
> 
> Rachaelizame, thank you for the inspiring prompts and comments from your request. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
